Zealot Bloodraider
Zealot Bloodaider is a member of the Xti race. And a bit of a psycho. Personality He is 100% someone you don't want to mess with. He is for one weird, violent and wants to be dominant in anything he does. He will claw your face for no reason, maybe because he just can. He is, however, understanding and often gives advices that you caanot understand. Being able to control wavelength and having some issue with light, he usually stays in dark places. He is a leader at heart, but he does not seek that role because he is lazy. But when the position is bestwoed upon him, he makes a great leader. History Zealot was born in the House of the Bloodraiders, a very powerful family within the Xti civilization. They controlled monopolies of entertainment, arms production, mass population production, and such. The list goes on forever. Quite literally. He was born as the first born of the 658th family head, who was 100 years old when he Zealot was born. Everyone held such belief that he would grow up to be a fine leader, especially because his mom was a really great leader on her own right. But as he grew up, he grew increasingly violent and often made reckless decisions that led him to huge amount of trouble. One by one, his family began to abandon their hopes for him. Years flew by and there was no one left. No one cared about him anymore. So he took a small ship and left. Unfortunately, being as lazy as he was, he forgot to check his ship's fuel status and he crashed his ship on a icy planet. Xti Powers Like all Xti, Zealot has power to control atomic particles. However, using it for so long - if 9000 years aren't then what is? - his natural power developed a side power that involves manipulation of wavelength. But being able to control wavelength and having some issue with light, he usually stays in dark places. Black Hole: By concentrating his power to form a ball that absorbs all wavelengths, visible or no, he can create a black hole. But unlike black holes formed after a super nova, this black hole can only last so long before it dissipates. Also it does not harm anyone if you aren't IN it. Black Hole, a single orb, can be made within 1.1701 nanosecond. Blinding Ray of Light This is a technique that he can perfor once he has a Black Hole in the celestial body or near him. The Black Hole condenses into a smaller version of itself before it shoots out invisible ray of wavelength that travels at a a pace faster than light (much like how particles exit black hole). If a targets gets hit by this ray, then it is safe to assume that target will have a big hole in their body and all of their body fried from all the radiation the black hole shoots out. Black Coffin This is a technique that uses several Black Holes, one or more, to create a area of total darkness. Nothing escapes this area: sound, light, and etc - which are all wavelength - all are absorbed by the Black Holes. Once in this area, one can expect to see a frozen body of the victim for all the atom in the area has stopped moving. When atoms stop oving it causes Absolute Zero, a condition in which everything comes to a halt. Atoms stop moving in the air and the air itself freezes up. Mass Matter Coversion By slightly overloading the matter manipulation and wavelength manipulation, Zealot can cause a chain reaction within a object, the object in question being the planet or a dust mite. Usually this is violent and causes the object to change its natural properties of atoms and molecules it has to a single element. This ability is also called Planet Buster because if used correctly, it can cause a planet's core to overload together with Zealot's power by breaking the core apart with matter manipulation, and it will cause the planet to go BOOM. Recent Activity Zealot has been since on Weavon, attacking Dostrai, Katesen, and Caleb. He successfully killed Katesen, forcing the said man to a unstable clone. He also wounded Caleb. But after wounding him, he felt pity for Caleb and healed him just as his friend Dostria charged at him. He stopped her and when she demanded to have Caleb back, he asked for a cup of her blood for him, which she complied with some hesitation. He was about to have Caleb given to Dostria when Katesen's ship self-destructed. He, Dostria and Katesen was saved by Caedas via beam teleport to his ship but Caleb did not get onboard Caedas's ship. After boarding Caedas's ship, Zealot fainted. Category:Characters Category:Aliens